


Second Chance At A Fresh Start

by ThiamHarpy, xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And a Hug, And not be so alone, Josh needs a friend, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, he just wants to protect Corey, lots of hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiamHarpy/pseuds/ThiamHarpy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: When Josh found himself waking up at the base of the nemeton, he knew on thing was certain: he wasn't going back. As he began to grow closer with the Chimera pack and formed a friendship with Corey Bryant, he realizes that maybe the Chimers pack isn't quite where he belongs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as just a small scene rewrite for when Josh helped Corey get out of Eichen. We got a little emotional while thinking of their friendship and then some spiraling (and light bullying) happened and now here we are!!!
> 
> We really hope you enjoy it!!!

Despite it being dark, Josh woke to a bright flash of light. Gasping as air filled his formerly vacant lungs, he lurched up and took a look around. He wasn’t sure where he was at, he just knew that he was surrounded by bodies. The stench of dried blood and rotted flesh attacked his nose as his senses came back to him. 

The last thing he remembered was leaving the high school and going to the hospital in search of a powerful enough current of energy to feed his needs. Josh remembered thinking that the generator at the hospital would have to be enough to suffice for a little while. He knew his time was up soon, with the way those masked people were after him. Being on the roof was when everything went wrong, he couldn’t remember who he was fighting but he did remember claws pressed to his throat before everything went dark. 

There were others like him, others who were back. Getting to his feet was a struggle with how stiff his body had become, but he managed. It seemed to be dire that he stood with the others, one who he could faintly recognize. If memory served him correctly, the boy’s name was Corey. 

“W-What’s happening?” a girl asked, followed by another asking, “Who are you?” 

“I’m your Alpha. And all of you-” The guy spoke, pointing a large needle towards them, “All of you belong to me.” 

The stranger turned and started walking away, Josh watched as the others started to follow and he couldn’t help but think that since he had another chance at life, that he should follow along with them. 

They didn’t speak as they made their way through the preserve, the only acknowledgement that they gave each other was a furtive glance here and there. They reached the edge of the preserve in relative silence, finding a dark truck waiting for them. The boy brandishing the needle clicked a button on his key ring and the doors unlocked. Josh slid into the back seat of the truck along with one of the two girls and Corey as the stranger began to drive them away from the dark woods. He wasn’t sure where they were going and he didn’t dare be the first to ask. 

Trying to remember things from before he died was hard. Most of it was a blur and he felt different now. Felt as if there was a shadow on who he used to be.

When the truck finally slowed, they all followed the guy into an abandoned building. Looking around, Josh felt the familiarity of the place. It was much like the one in his memory from before, the place those things took him to. That made him like he was. His skin crawled, heartbeat thudding painfully inside his chest as he remembered his skin being ripped apart and a pulsing blue light beneath his skin.

“You’re Josh, right?” Corey asked as he and one of the girls shuffled closer to him. The other girl stayed more to herself, not particularly watching any of them. “I’m Corey and this is Hayden.” 

Josh nodded, acknowledging the two of them “Who is this guy?” he asked, nodding towards their ‘alpha.’

“Theo,” Hayden whispered. “He’s the one who found Liam and I when the Dread Doctors took us.” 

Before Josh could ask the two of them what they thought Theo would want from them, he started speaking. 

“Alright, listen up, the four of you are with me now. I brought you back, now you owe it to me to do as I say.” 

Hayden was the first to react, scoffing at Theo and clearly offended by the idea of doing his bidding. Josh wasn’t sure what to think. He was alive because of him, but he felt off. Alive was better than dead, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to find out the price he would need to pay to keep it that way. 

“You think you can make it on your own?” Theo asked, looking between the three of them. “We’re stronger together and once you realize that you need me, you’ll be back.” 

Just as before, Hayden was the first to counter him, the first to turn away and walk out of the lab. She mentioned something about going to find her sister. Corey hesitated at first but he followed after her. Josh took one glance back at Theo, Tracy was standing off to the side and keeping her eyes on him more than anything else. He shook his head slightly before he turned and left just as Hayden and Corey had before him. 

He wasn’t sure where he could go, was he able to go back home? How would he explain what had happened to him? How he had been gone for days at a time before he died – how would he explain his death? His resurrection? 

One thing was certain; he needed to get cleaned up and he needed fresh clothes. Keeping to the shadows on his way home was the smarter thing to do, he didn’t want to risk anyone seeing him like this. It was harder than he thought it would be and he ended up taking a detour through alleyways and cutting through other people’s yards to get back to his old house. 

Josh stared up at the dark house, there were no cars in the driveway so he took it as a good sign that the house was empty. He made his way to the back door, moving the potted plant from beside the door and taking the spare key from its spot. Once inside, he made use of bathroom and shower. Josh set the water as hot as he could handle it, letting the water wash over him as he scrubbed the dried blood and dirt from his body. 

Upon entering his bedroom, he found that things had been left untouched. His bed was still unmade and some dirty laundry was still in the hamper. It seemed that no one had even noticed that he had been missing, let alone dead. He shook his head and went to his closet to find clean clothes before he left, he needed to find a release, needed to feel something. He knew his options were exiguous and decided to head off to Sinema to look for an old hookup. 

*

The club was crowded as Josh worked his way across the floor. Knowing the manager would be in supply tonight as per usual, he made his way to the bar in search of him. Finding Phil was easy, he was mixing drinks and downing his own shots and Josh stood off to the side, waiting for the older guy to acknowledge him. It was always the same with Phil; don’t ask for anything more than twice a month and sure as hell don’t say where you got it from if you got caught with it. 

After talking with Phil and getting what he wanted with little to no issues, he headed towards the back of the club for some privacy. He needed to be shielded away from any lingering eyes that may find him. A lot of things went down inside of a nightclub like this, but it was different hearing about things than actually seeing them happen. Josh wasn’t one for gaining unnecessary attention, or at least he tried not to be. He couldn’t really say he’d been successful in keeping his head down with the way his year was going so far. 

Making quick with substances he acquired from Phil, Josh waited for it to hit his bloodstream, to give him the rush he was craving only to be met with next to nothing. Using up the last bit of what he had didn’t help him either and he knew he couldn’t go back to Phil for more. With his frustration growing and his patience wearing thin, he pushed away from the wall and stalked his way toward the back exit of the building, slamming open the door and entering into the night.

Josh’s frustration mounted when he caught sight of Theo leaning against his truck and he wasn’t too pleased with the way it seemed that the guy was waiting for him. Josh quickly learned that his assumption was right when Theo started speaking. 

“How much did you take Josh?” 

“A lot,” he sneered as he walked closer, “and I don’t feel a thing.” 

“You won’t, your body heals too fast.” Theo almost sounded sorry for him. It only made his blood boil.

“Yeah?” Josh spat, “Then maybe you should have left me dead.” 

“Or maybe, you just need to feel something else.” Theo replied, pushing away from the truck and holding a set of jumper cables out for Josh to take into his own hands.

“Something better,” Theo smirked before connecting the other end of the cables to the truck’s battery. 

The rush was instant as electricity filled the air around him and sparks omitted from his hands. The sensation was better than he remembered from the night he was at the hospital. It was much more intense now as it pulsed it’s way through him and Josh roared with pleasure.

Theo was laughing as he stood across from him. Josh had heard him ask how it felt but he couldn’t answer, he just knew that he could get used to this feeling. 

“You don’t have to be alone, you know that right?” Theo asked, “Do you really want to go back home to a big empty house?” 

*

Josh did go back home. He gathered some of his clothes and slid them into the first duffle bag he could find before he said his goodbyes to his old room. He wasn’t sure if it was the promise of belonging somewhere – being with others like him – or if it was the hum of Theo’s truck outside that made him finalize his decision. He just knew things were different and he didn’t want to be alone if things got worse.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! We really hope you enjoy!

The tunnels were cold. Josh decided to spend his first night exploring the intricate tunnels, attempting to find his way around. He lost himself three times and Theo’s amused voice drew him back to the common area each time he strayed too far. After the second hour of searching and trying to uncover markings in the tunnels to differentiate between them, he gave up and made his way back to the lair of the Dread Doctors. Thankfully they weren’t around. So far, Josh hadn’t had the misfortune of running into them and he planned to keep it that way.

Lifting his shirt, he brushed his fingers along the skin that had been torn apart and stitched back together without a blemish left on his skin. He shuddered lightly, his memories flickering through to remind him of the electric blue that had crackled under his skin. The torture came in flashes, but it was the strongest set of memories he currently possessed. His death was still shrouded in mystery.

“Admiring yourself?” Tracy asked. Josh reflexively let go of his shirt and turned, narrowing his gaze at the girl sitting on the stairs. She wasn’t even paying him any attention, her kanima nails extended as she examined them.

“Just remembering something.” Josh muttered quietly. He tentatively walked closer, leaning against the railing and peering down at her. “Can I ask you something?”

“You just did,” she replied dryly.

“I’m serious. My memories from before are pretty fuzzy. Do you remember how you died?”

“Kind of.” Tracy’s voice softened and she tilted her head to look up at him. “I was waking up from a night terror. I heard a girl speaking to me…and then a pain in my neck and nothing.” Josh resisted the urge to reach up and rub the front of his throat. Tracy tracked the movement, raising an eyebrow. “It happened to you, too?”

“I’m not sure. I remember being hungry. I think I was…I think maybe I was at the hospital? And then nothing. It’s all just a haze.”

“Doesn’t surprise me. You were always loaded up on drugs, weren’t you?” Tracy snorted softly and Josh curled his lip.

“Forget it,” he muttered. He pushed back from the railing and rubbed his palms against his thighs, walking to the other end of the room. The Dread Doctors paperwork littered a desk and he began to rifle through it, tensing as he saw the schematics for different types of chimeras. Some infused with wendigos, others with fairies, and some with creatures he had never even heard of before. As he flipped over a paper, Theo’s hand settled on his wrist and stopped him in his tracks.

“Now, what exactly are you up to?” Theo murmured, his silken voice making a shiver run down his spine.

“Just looking for answers. I want to know what I am.” He said carefully. Somehow, he doubted Theo would care very much about their deaths. He’d brought them back as his pack, but he didn’t seem all too concerned with keeping watch over them. Honestly, he was still surprised that Hayden and Corey had managed to walk away without Theo going off on them. He didn’t know what to make of it.

“You’re a chimera. Does anything else matter?”

“What kind of chimera? Am I a werewolf? A wendigo? What exactly am I made of? If I’m supposed to be a part of this pack, shouldn’t I know what I am so I can master my abilities and help you out?” Josh challenged. Theo’s eyes glittered with amusement and his lips tilted just slightly.

“Not a bad liar, Josh. Keep that up and you’ll be as good as I am.” He murmured, removing his hand from Josh’s wrist. “You’re a wendigo and an electric eel. The wendigo’s hunger is powerful in you. But you felt it. Instead of human flesh, you seem to crave electricity.” Theo answered.

“How do I know you’re telling me the truth?” Josh raised an eyebrow.

“This? This is why I brought you back. You’re full of potential, Diaz. You weren’t even a failure.” The words were spoken in admiration and Josh’s gut twisted. He didn’t know what that meant, but he was sure that he didn’t want to find out.

An odd clicking noise grabbed his attention and the world around them seemed to distort. He dropped the papers and backed away from the desk, turning to find the Dread Doctors returning to their lair. Fear paralyzed him as they moved through the room and stopped in front of Theo, just shy of him. “We have work to do,” one said.

“Do your own work. I’m busy,” Theo replied. Josh sucked in a sharp breath, biting the inside of his cheek as he waited for the creeps to respond to Theo. There was a whir of clicks and shifting gears, but not audible response. One of the doctors stepped forward and grabbed a handful of the papers, shoving them into Theo’s arms before turning and walking away. The other two followed and Josh exhaled shakily, looking to his alpha for guidance. Theo’s lips were pressed in an unhappy line and his eyes were hard as steel.

“Let’s go,” he said firmly as he started for the entrance.

“Where are we going?” Tracy asked. Josh fell into ate behind her, waiting patiently for an answer.

“To get our pack. Play time is over.” Theo said, his eyes flashing gold. Nails biting into his palms, Josh shoved them into his pockets and the pair trailed after their new leader.

*

Going home felt like an experience from another world.

Standing on his front lawn, Corey breathed in the fresh air and tried to commit the smell of the freshly mowed lawn to his memory. He had no idea what was in store for him inside, but he couldn’t wait to greet his parents again and hug them once more. 

He fished his keys from his pocket and walked to the front door, trying to door knob first. It swung open with ease and he sighed, pocketing his keys again as he stepped over the threshold. His dad always forgot to lock the front door. He’d argued that they had nothing with stealing, but Corey knew how badly his addictions could addle his brain. It appeared that some things would just never change.

Smiling fondly, he closed the door and walked quietly through the entryway. The television’s low murmur welcomed him from the living room and he turned to greet his parents. There was no one there. The smile slipped from his lips and he stepped further into the room, confusion filling him. His fingertips brushed the top of the tv stand as he crossed in front of it, sweeping his gaze over the room. “Mom? Dad?” He called put tentatively. Nothing.

Dismay settled in his bones as he walked through the small house, pushing open every door and double checking to see if they were perhaps asleep in another room. The house was completely empty. When he reached his bedroom, he was thrown to find it completely the same as when he’d last seen it. The bed was unmade, there were stray clothes on the floor, and his science textbook was open at his writing desk. Nothing had changed.

He sat down heavily on the unmade bed, staring at the wall numbly as he stretched his legs out in front of himself. Where was his family? Were they out mourning his death? Were they paying their respects to his grave? Had there been a funeral? Had his mother been unable to step into his room since his death and left it exactly as it was? A million unanswered questions burned in his mind and he wished his parents were home. At least then, he would have a few of the answers he yearned for.

Time seemed to crawl by at a snail’s pace. A couple of hours later, the front door finally banged open and Corey jolted up with a start. He listened to his mother’s giggles from down the hall and swung his legs over the side of the bed, getting to his feet. “Mom?” He called out, opening his bedroom door. Walking down the hall, he paused at the end and rested his hand against the wall.

“Corey! There you are,” she waved at him with a bag of groceries dangling on her arm. “Your father could use some help with the rest. Make yourself useful,” she said before disappearing into the kitchen. With his jaw slack, he quickly made his way outside and to his father’s old pickup truck. The man said nothing, merely holding out a couple of bags for him to take. He loaded them onto his arms and headed inside, slowly walking into the kitchen. Surely his parents had known about his disappearance, right? As he set the bags on the counter, he looked at his mother’s drug-induced smile and bit down on his lower lip.

The next couple of hours passed quickly and as dinner was served at the table, Corey finally broke the silence. “You aren’t even going to ask me?”

“Ask you about school? Sweetheart, I didn’t even notice you left.” His mother looked up, forkful of salad halfway to her mouth. “I assumed you were taking a mental health day.”

“I was-“ The word dead stuck to the roof of his mouth and he shook his head. “I need to be excused.” He pushed his plate across the table and got to his feet, swallowing hard. “I was gone for days. You didn’t even notice?”

“Did you have fun with your friends?” His mother asked, her smile only faltering for a second. Corey flicked his gaze to his dad, who was completely checked out of the conversation and had been since he’d taken a pill and downed a beer. 

“No.” Shaking his head again, Corey stumbled from the kitchen and headed back to his bedroom. The door slamming shut echoed loudly and he stifled a sob, bringing his fist up to his mouth. All he wanted was to be alone and break but even that was taken from him. Theo was sitting at his desk, Josh and Tracy settled at the end of his bed. “They didn’t even know I was gone,” he choked.

“I know. Don’t worry, Corey. We’ll take care of you.” Theo murmured smoothly. With a whimper, Corey stumbled toward him. Josh stood and pulled the other boy into his arms on impulse, holding him tight as Corey cursed his parents and sobbed. He’d do whatever it took to make sure the other never felt this abandoned again.

 


End file.
